


Trapped in Gaze

by msbt



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Defiant yet submissive Daryl, First Time, Jealous and dominant Rick, Light Bondage, M/M, Mentions of Jessie, Orgasm Delay/Denial, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbt/pseuds/msbt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl has had a thing for Rick but decides to withdraw when he sees Rick being with Jessie. Rick's reaction is totally unexpected; he demands that Daryl show his loyalty.<br/><br/>Quick summary: Dom!Rick/Sub!Daryl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl thought he had learnt enough already, learnt so damn much from his past, the bloody beatings of the belt, the fist, a whiskey bottle or anything that the asshole could reach.

But he hadn't. Or he failed to learn. Again.

That fact was awfully obvious when he saw Rick standing on the street in the stillness of the morning light, his hands on his hips; his face was as stern as when he had declared 'this isn't a democracy anymore.' When he found that look on Rick's face, Daryl realized his fiasco. And he knew it could be fatal.

"Where were you?" There was a certain accusation in his voice and eyes as Rick looked at him, frown deep and furious. Immediately Daryl stopped in his tracks, facing the constable with his jaw set and eyes narrowed. He regretted for not having his crossbow that would have given him something to grip or distract himself from the knot in his stomach tightening. The absence of his security blanket made him tuck his hands under his armpits defensively.

"Aaron's garage." Daryl responded curtly, his tone gruff. It had been a while since he had started feeling uneasy or self-conscious or disorientated in front of their leader, like a school girl having a crush on a teacher. He didn't know when it had started; the thing that was clear to him was that Rick was the only one who made him get butterflies in his stomach. 

Those feelings had been the last thing he wanted to ponder but he had had to admit the unmistakable pain in his chest when he had seen Rick leaning in toward Jessie as if to kiss her, the uncontrollable desire to touch him and be touched by him in the way he would her undeniable. That had been the time when he had decided to bury his feelings deep down inside where nobody would ever find them and make a fresh start. Since then, he had been spending an inordinate amount of time at Aaron's garage or outside as his partner recruiter. This place, Alexandria, made him feel not just unwelcome and lost, but also distant from Rick who now was a clean-cut, normal, ethical lawman in the town, and the interaction with Aaron and Eric distracted him from his insecure feelings, helping him concentrate on what needed to be done for a new life, _his_ new life.

He didn't want to talk about those things, especially with Rick. But he wouldn't leave him alone of course and Daryl didn't have luck on his side as always. Rick was still about 30 feet away, nonetheless Daryl could distinctly feel the irritation radiating off of him as he took a menacing step toward him. "Why didn't you come back to our house last night?"

"Since when did you become my mom?" It sounded harsher than he intended and Daryl couldn't help averting his eyes, hiding away behind his long bangs. He had been petulant and touchy under Rick's gaze and he himself had no idea what he was doing, or what he wanted to do. It was not like Daryl thought it was the other's fault, but Rick had got under his skin in the best and worst way, was all.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps coming towards him snapped Daryl out of his thoughts. Rick's face was right there, contorted with fury and frustration, making Daryl flinch and catch his breath as he unfolded his arms to take a self-defensive stance instinctively.

"Are you leaving me now?" His desperate voice was enough for Daryl to realize that his anger had come from a feeling of being betrayed. He could hear his unspoken words that were quite clear in his eyes. _Are you leaving me now, like Lori, and Shane did?_

It pained Daryl to see Rick suffering like this. Shocked and bemused, he stared back at him, about to tell him _absolutely no_ but Rick didn't have patience to wait for his answer and closed the distance between them until his blazing eyes were inches away from Daryl's.

"Where does your loyalty lie now?" His voice was contained but there was a distinct authority lurking in his words, and Daryl hated how easily it could grip his heart and make him freeze on the spot. It was like the time when he had tried to convince Rick and look for his brother in Woodbury but been disallowed soundly. His heart started racing wildly for a reason that was different from before. Clenching his hands into fists at his sides, he had to fight back the urge to look away from the other's eyes. "Rick, I justー,"

Before arranging his thoughts, out of the corner of his eye Daryl saw a guy, who was one of the Alexandria residents, walking down the street in the direction of where they were. Rick noticed, too, at about the same time, and didn't hesitate to grab Daryl's arm, pulling him forcedly towards the warehouse which was only several feet away.

It was quite natural that Daryl resisted the unwelcome touch and force at first, but he understood Rick's intention to avoid prying eyes and questions of the townsfolk so he reluctantly went along with him, letting him drag him into the warehouse.

As soon as going inside, Daryl shook off the tenacious grip and looked daggers at Rick who roughly closed the door behind him. The inside was dimly lit, beams of the morning sun streaking in through the windows, a nondescript place where some gardening tools and stuff were stored. Suddenly Daryl felt like he was trapped in this unfamiliar space; he felt his chest tightening as a slight panic set in, starting to suffocate him.

He needed to compose himself, he needed to breathe. Pacing around the small space like a caged animal, Daryl involuntarily chewed at his thumb nail in an attempt to tear his own attention away from the pounding heart and an overwhelming feeling of unease until Rick, who was standing with his back against the door as if to block the only exit, spoke up in a commanding tone. "Prove it."

"What?" Daryl's head snapped up, narrow eyes fixed on Rick. The man's face was totally unreadable as the sunlight backlit him, his features shrouded in shadows eerily; it was like Daryl was facing someone he didn't know at all.

"Prove where your loyalty lies." The way his voice raised in anger sent chills down Daryl's spine, his whole body going rigid with the effort not to cringe. He didn't know whether it was good or bad that he couldn't make out what expression Rick was wearing. Refusing to show vulnerability, Daryl glared at the man as he lowered his hands to his sides, fists tight, alert for every move the other made.

"How? All I can do is hunt an' fight. No idea what to do if that ain't enough." It was the mere fact that he had accepted from a very early age. There was no doubt he would do whatever was necessary to protect his people, his family, but there was little that he could do, he knew that. Feeling like a useless kid again Daryl couldn't stop his hand from moving up to gnaw at his thumb until all of a sudden Rick stepped into his space, irritated and adamant enough to make Daryl take a step back.

"You don't need to prove it to them. It's _me_ you should." Now Rick's face was clearly seen, his eyes wide and bright, pinning Daryl to his spot as he invaded his space further and offered no compromise, no room to break loose. It was quite hard for Daryl to hold his fierce gaze and keep from flinching away, his heart thumping loud and fast, his palms sweaty. He swallowed audibly before managing to snap at the other's face even though his voice was sounding strained and insecure. "Ya tellin' me I should gut myself, scoop my damn heart out and dedicate it to ya?"

It drew a laugh from Rick for a reason Daryl didn't ever know; Rick was laughing, the corners of his mouth twitching up but his eyes cold as ice, telling a different story. It was more terrifying than seeing him erupt in anger and Daryl almost wished he had just yelled at and rebuked him.

"No, Daryl. No… you're smarter than that, I know you're." His tone took on a softer note as he shook his head slightly, lowering his gaze. "Things between me and Jessieー," he started after a few silent moments, and Daryl didn't know which made him tense up, the name Rick had just mentioned or the hand grabbing his shoulder abruptly. But the most puzzling thing was why he had to bring that up now. Despite a pang in his chest Daryl remained still with his eyes locked on the man, who sighed heavily then continued, "are complicated. Surely we have a thing for each other but it doesn't change the fact that she's married."

"The hell ya talkin' 'boutー," Daryl bit his head off, not wanting to hear any of it anymore as he tried to shake off the hand on his shoulder. But Rick held him in a steely grip; he tightened his grip and let the other hand trail up his neck, which effectively took away Daryl's ability to argue. The cobalt blues of Rick's eyes were looking straight into his, intense and deep with emotions, his breath ghosting over his lips. Daryl couldn't move, couldn't look away or do anything other than stare back, hold his breath, and blush rapidly. His brain and heart were about to burst because of this proximity, this intense and intimate moment.

Rick tilted his head a bit like an innocent dog, though his voice was full of dominance. "You can do better than she would. Show me your loyalty, Daryl."

Rick's hands on Daryl's skin were soft and tight at the same time, his piercing gaze making him feel exposed, _wanted._

Daryl was completely trapped in those hands and eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

It was like Rick's gaze and touch robbed Daryl of his will to think and act. Daryl was terrified. Thrilled. Even the smallest rub of Rick's finger against his neck made him shiver. He knew his face was bright red, his cheeks burning as the heat spread through his whole body.

Feeling embarrassed at how flustered he was, Daryl lowered his lids and licked his lips nervously, unable to bear the intensity of Rick's stare. "What ya want," he said lowly, almost in a faint whisper. It was a dumb question, but he really had no idea what to do and needed to be led.

There was no answer when Rick's hand slid up his neck to cup his cheek, his thumb caressing his lower lip lightly, blue eyes of Rick's never leaving Daryl's. "What can you do?" The voice was quiet but clear, strong enough to pull Daryl's gaze up to him, then suddenly Rick wedged one leg between the archer's thighs, pressing his knee against his crotch without warning, which made Daryl gasp sharply.

"Show me, Daryl." Rick's mouth was moving against his ear, full lips grazing the skin softly as his knee was rubbing up Daryl's cock. The sudden friction forced a groan from his throat, his head tipped back. Daryl couldn't help but shut his eyes tightly, lips parted into a small 'o'. The electricity that ran through his spine was incredible, more intense than he'd ever felt. _Because it's Rick,_ he thought, his mind in a whirl of fear and pleasure, _because it's Rick who's doin' this to me._ He had never been given this kind of attention by ones whom he had wanted to do. Their attention, their care to him. His mom, some fleeting passersby in his life… his dad. He wanted Rick to possess him. To desire him. In whatever way. He just needed it.

When Rick's hand reached down to grope his cock through his ragged jeans, Daryl couldn't keep a surprised little yelp from escaping his lips, his hand grasping the other's wrist tightly. "What ya doin' Rick…" he tried to sound intimidating but failed miserably because Rick kept rubbing and kneading his crotch, because Rick's blue eyes were too close, too ferocious, boring into Daryl's. "I'm showing you how."

His hand moved in a purposeful way to draw more noises out of Daryl who was making them without realizing. One hand on Rick's shoulder for support Daryl bit his lip so hard he could taste blood, breathing heavily through his nose. It took all his willpower to brush Rick's hand away and reach out to reciprocate challengingly, but it was a tentative, unsure movement. He had never done this before, touching other men in this way. _Has Rick?_ The question reminded him of how Rick had rubbed him and made him panic and unable to think straight with the waves of pleasure.

In determined silence, Daryl finally touched Rick. Placing his palm over the bulge in the other's jeans, he glanced up at him through his long bangs as timidly as his hand touched. All he got from Rick was a slight nod, but his fervent stare was enough to make his approval clear. So Daryl tried; he let his hand slide down the front of Rick's crotch so slowly that he could keep himself careful about any signs of distaste and rejection. But there was none of them, and if anything, Rick looked hungry and wild, craving more. Daryl could see it in his eyes, and swallowed hard before pressing his palm a little harder and giving a tight squeeze. He felt his cock jump as Rick let out a groan, leaning in to press himself more firmly into his palm. His breath brushed against Daryl's skin, making his heart pound faster and his own cock twitch.

Daryl couldn't believe what was going on, he felt like he was in a daze, but couldn't stop, either. He repeated the movement, stroking the erection through the fabric, deeply absorbed in the feel of the cock swelling beneath his touch and the hot breath against his skin until Rick's hand shot up and grabbed the back of Daryl's neck all at once.

Taken by surprise, Daryl jerked back, eyes wide and filled with panic as he quickly pulled his own hand away from Rick like he'd been burned. He tried to step back and rush out of the cage, but Rick's hand on his neck was strong, insistent enough to hold him still and demand he look into his eyes; they were glistening like sapphires in the sunlight, beautiful and frightening.

"Not enough," he growled in a deep, raspy tone, the look in his eyes making Daryl breathless and giddy. "I want you to use your mouth. Do you think you can do that?"

Daryl was stunned, speechless, even though he had known somewhere in his heart that this would come sooner or later. Maybe from the way Rick's thumb had touched his lips, maybe from his lingering gaze on them. Thing was, Daryl didn't feel any hatred, disgust, or anger bubble up inside of him at what the other had just said. He felt utterly uneasy, though.

"Daryl?" The voice jolted him out of his stupor. Daryl looked up, watching Rick tilt his head to the side in that innocent way, again. "Can you do that?"

There was something, maybe the challenging tone, in his voice that provoked Daryl to go into a defiant mode; he forced himself to snort with a challenge-accepted attitude and lowered his own body down as nonchalantly as he could, like this meant nothing to him, to _them_ , like it was no big deal. But after getting on one knee, right in front of his crotch, Daryl realized he didn't know what to do next at all. Again, he had never done this. Hesitantly he moved his hands to the fly, peeking up at Rick to make sure what he was doing was okay. The other man didn't say anything, just stared down at him with a faint smile on his face, his fingers threading through his dark, long locks behind his ear as if to reassure him, encourage him in silence.

Swallowing the anxiety that was constricting his throat, Daryl decided to make it quick. He unzipped Rick's fly, pulling down his jeans and underwear, exposing his half hard cock in one swift motion. Immediately the strong scent of the man hit his nostrils, making Daryl feel dizzy and blush deeply, heat spreading from his face down his whole body. It was not like he hadn't seen Rick's cock before, privacy was a lower priority these days and there were a bunch of things that they had to worry about other than that. But it didn't mean he didn't feel embarrassed about looking at it this closely.

"Don't think too much," the voice coming from above sounded a bit amused but did not sneer or mock at Daryl's behavior that betrayed the fact he had no clue. In fact, the look on Rick's face was warmer, softer than before. "Just touch me in a way you like."

Despite the reassuring tone of his voice, Daryl felt the nervousness coming back and couldn't help biting his lip, dropping his gaze. He tried to remember the times he had been given a blow job only to find it meaningless. All he could do was concentrate on doing what he had been told. Feeling the other's eyes pierce him, Daryl leaned forward slowly and tentatively until his lips were just an inch away from the head of Rick's cock, then gathered up his courage to let his tongue sweep over the tip ever so lightly like a cat licking milk from a bowl. It caused Rick to hiss, fingers in Daryl's hair tightening the grip.

"Shit, Daryl...'s almost torture," there was a chuckle in his hoarse voice when Daryl peered up at him, who gave him what looked like a grin. Daryl could see the muted pleasure and fierce hunger in his eyes, so he repeated the action once again before opening his mouth a bit widely, pressing his parted lips against the smooth roundness of Rick's cock rather than engulfing. It took a few moments for him to find out what his next move should be while he realized he had to breathe through his nose, and he decided to use his lips and tongue to graze the shaft. Resting one hand on Rick's thigh, Daryl ran his tongue along the length of the erection, still with hesitation, with no confidence, feeling Rick shudder against him, his hand tangling in his hair roughly.

"Christ, _Daryl..._ " Rick panted, his eyes closed and brows knitted together in pleasure. That was the first time that Daryl thought his name could sound that sexy, which sent a violent shiver through him like electricity. He blushed even more, because of his own arousal and a lack of oxygen, and found himself breathing heavily, almost frantically, grasping Rick's thigh hard as if asking for help.

Then there was Rick's other hand, holding Daryl by the chin, the fevered blues of his eyes looking down into Daryl's. "It's okay. Breathe." His fingers moved in circles around the sweaty skin as he gently kept Daryl right where he wanted him, not allowing him to pull back. "Can you swallow?"

Daryl blinked at the question as he panted around the cock, feeling the precum and his own saliva dropping down his lips; the glitter in Rick's eyes and his cock in his mouth grew at that sight. "Can you?"

A slight nod was all Daryl managed before Rick began to thrust in and out his mouth, taking it slow at first but enough to shock Daryl, who tried and tipped his head to adjust the feeling of being plunged, suffocated, invaded. His both hands were gripping Rick's hips now, in attempt to control the rhythm of fucking his mouth, but to no avail, Rick didn't let him take control and increased his speed while his fingers cradled Daryl's head. The hardened head of his cock butted and rubbed against the roof of his mouth, again and again, and Daryl whined, choked, almost retched. Tears were welling up in his eyes as Rick shoved his cock deep into his mouth, as deep inside as he could go, until he exploded with cum, groaning loudly with his hands holding Daryl's head still, pounding down into and filling his throat.

Daryl wasn't prepared, gagging on hot, sticky cum, coughing violently as the cock pulled out of his mouth. He couldn't swallow all of it, which drooled out of his lips and stained his jeans. It was so hard to keep his body straight, he had to focus on breathing and drinking down cum, so he made no resistance when Rick seized his arms to have him stand up and pressed against the wall. His head span, resting on the hard surface while he was panting with his eyes shut tight, nearly unconscious of his jeans being undone until Rick slipped his hand in and squeezed Daryl's cock. Daryl flinched, trying to push him away weakly.

"Don't fight me," his whispering voice commanded gently, hand stroking and fondling the shaft. Daryl couldn't help arching into his touch, moaning quietly, fingers clenching in the fabric of Rick's shirt. There was a soft laughter tickling his burning ear. "You did real good. Now let me reward you."

It didn't take long before every stroke of Rick's hand sent a ripple of pleasure over Daryl, made him quiver with need and shame, dragged him to the edge and let him cum with a muffled cry. White sparkles danced across his vision, his whole body going slack. Rick caught him in his arms and held him upright against the wall before burying his face into his neck, biting at the sensitive skin hard enough to leave him a mark. A small whimper escaped Daryl's lips before he could stop it. Rick mouthed the skin, biting and sucking all the way up to his jaw, nosing his sweaty hair as he inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"Next time, I'll be inside of you."


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp pain burned his finger and Daryl hissed, throwing the cigarette into a tin can beside him. It had been smoked down to the filter and he hadn't even noticed that. Cursing himself not for having let it burn him but for having wasted a precious luxury, he sucked petulantly on his burnt finger, his hips resting on the workbench. Usually he didn't smoke while working on the cobbled motorcycle in the garage, but the compelling need had overwhelmed him today.

He gnawed at his fingertip that was throbbing from the burn, conscious of footsteps approaching from behind him. "You okay?"

"Peachy," was spat out with bitter sarcasm, muffled a bit by the finger in his mouth. A short pause followed before the other man continued. "You look very distracted today."

There was genuine concern in his voice, which Daryl hadn't gotten used to yet, would _never_ , and he let out a small sigh, shrugging as he turned around towards Aaron who was standing in the doorway to the garage. The curly haired man frowned at the look on Daryl's face. "Did you even sleep?"

No, he didn't. Couldn't.

After the incident in the warehouse, Rick had insisted on him going back to their house, without a single word, just with that gaze and slight movement of his chin. And Daryl had obeyed. There had been no energy left in him to object, although he had known that was a flimsy excuse. It was shamefully clear how strong of an effect Rick had on him. Daryl had followed him into their house but been unable to find comfort there. Being inside had felt like a trap making it impossible for him to escape, the feeling worse than ever before. So he hadn't stayed inside and much of his time had been spent cleaning his crossbow and inspecting his arrows on the porch until Rick had left to patrol the area. The way Rick had turned an intense gaze on Daryl for a few moments had made him tense up, enough to remind him of where he belonged, but nothing had happened other than that, no words leaving his mouth, fortunately. Daryl had watched as Rick had walked away matter-of-factly. His heart had pounded, his eyes glued to Rick's back until it had disappeared from his sight.

Daryl didn't answer the question Aaron had asked. Judging from a worried frown on Aaron's face deepening, there was no need to say anything. Grunting, Daryl looked away as the other took a step closer to him, eyes studying him cautiously.

"Well, you know, you can use the guest room." Aaron offered in a casual tone, hands in his pockets. "Go take a nap, Daryl. Before you set the bike on fire."

A playful smile was tugging at his lips, easy and straightforward, just like the man himself. There were two things Daryl couldn't deny: the necessity to sleep and his soft spot for a man who has curly hair, cheerful smile and determined eyes. He nibbled at his burnt finger, his pale blue eyes glancing at Aaron after a few moments of silence. "Fine," Daryl grumbled as he pushed himself up from the bench, trying to ignore the way Aaron smiled in satisfaction at him.

When he walked into the living room from the garage, he saw Eric in the kitchen, cleaning up the dishes sitting on a high stool beside the sink. The red haired man didn't seem to notice his presence because of the sound of running water. "Hey," Daryl called out without getting close to Eric, whose head whipped toward him. "Can I crash on your couch?"

"Sure." His reply was instant and cheery, curiosity sparking in his brown eyes. "Couldn't get enough sleep? You're always welcome here to crash, one bedroom's available. Our couch is nice, but the bed is better. Sleep on the bed."

It had been ridiculously easy to find both of these lovebirds were talkative and inclined to babysit him as if they had adopted a stray cat. "Nah, the couch's fine."

With a grumbled 'thanks' Daryl dropped down on the couch, kicking off his shoes before curling up, a deep sigh escaping him. The drowsiness was fully upon him and his entire body felt so heavy he couldn't move, nevertheless he was too preoccupied with racing thoughts to fall asleep instantly. Everything that had happened in this early morning seemed unreal. The memories of Rick having him touch him with his hands and mouth, gazing at him with those fierce eyes, demanding and dominating him kept replaying over and over in Daryl's head.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he ran his tongue over his lips. He could still taste Rick, the sensation lingering on his lips, tongue and throat. The feeling of being ravished was raw and strong. It wasn't like Daryl hadn't known that feeling; he was too used to feeling vulnerable, helpless, stripped of power. It was fearful, yet irresistible, a lot more than he would like to admit.

Sure he had been feeling an unmistakable pull of attraction towards the man for a long time, but he hadn't acted on it. Truth was, he hadn't known what to do, what he had wanted. But it had been okay. In fact, it had been more than okay while he had been able to have his back, be part of his family and be Rick's anything. But, after arriving in Alexandria, everyone except Daryl had found their own places and Rick had found an interest. In Jessie. It had been selfish of Daryl to feel left all alone, unwanted, abandoned. Again. He had been completely lost, having nowhere to go or nobody to need him.

Then the odd encounter had happened in this morning. What mattered was the fact Rick still needed him. He hadn't said it but the way his intense eyes had looked into Daryl's had been enough to reveal his need to have Daryl as his own clearly. The realization had pierced through him, squeezing his chest in a way he had never experienced before.

His eyes were still closed when he felt a blanket being draped over him gently, knowing it was Aaron since Eric couldn't move freely and quietly thanks to the broken ankle. The comfortable warmth enfolded him, lulling him to sleep. It was like he was a kid again, back to those rare times in his life when his mom hadn't been addicted to alcohol and cigarettes and had taken care of him, loving him. Weird, but it wasn't bad at all.

***

When he left their home and stepped into the late afternoon light, he saw an unfamiliar van parked in front of the houses his group had been assigned to. Having a foreboding, Daryl strode down the street with a stern look on his face, his lips compressed to a thin line. There was a group of people standing in a circle around the van. Rick, Michonne, Carol, Deanna's son, his hanger-on, and Jessie's husband. Daryl wasn't a fan of that Pete guy and felt himself tense up at the sight of him. He was tall and lanky, with a creepy smile that always made Daryl feel sick, reminding him so much of the Governor, or his own dad, for reasons he didn't want to explore.

Of course Rick was the first one who noticed Daryl, his eyes watching every move he made, while Carol was the one who first called him from where she was standing. "Hey, I was going to look for you."

"What's this about?" His voice sounded harsher than he meant but he didn't care right now. Everyone looked at him and he hated that, being the center of attention never failed to get under his skin. Daryl began to chew on his bottom lip nervously as he saw Rick turn his body towards him, facing him with his hands on his hips. "I'm going on a run with them."

"What, now? 'S getting dark. You better go tomorrow." Daryl barely tried to conceal his worry beneath his gruff tone, arms folded, hands tucked in his armpits stubbornly. Without a pause to consider Rick shook his head. "No. Pete's patient needs meds and equipment urgently. There is a clinic about fifteen miles from here, they couldn't scout it out fully 'cause of a herd. We'll try to raid on it."

"A'right, I'm comin' with you." As soon as Daryl turned around to go get his crossbow in their house, Rick's voice stopped him. "No, you stay here. I'll take Michonne with us."

Daryl's heart twisted at that, a lump forming in his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. He turned sharply and glared at the man who was standing regally with the wrinkles between his brows. The look on his face nearly made Daryl's skin crawl but he managed to step forward, challenging Rick. "No, no way. _You_ stay, I'll go. Ya can't make meー"

"Daryl."

It was low, chilling. A warning full of authority. The one word was enough to freeze Daryl in his tracks and make an electric shiver run through him. The blinding memories flooded his mind, the sensations and images back, as vivid as before. Rick's gaze upon him, the weight of his cock on his tongue, his taste in his throat, his hands around him, his breath, his eyes, that voice...

Suddenly Daryl felt everyone's eyes on him again and his face turned red, very conscious of the fact everyone had just seen the exchange, the fact Rick had ruled him in front of them. Like this early morning, in the warehouse. Looking down at his feet, Daryl knew the redness on his cheeks was spreading to his ears, unable to meet anyone's eyes. He suffered through an awkward silence until Rick's voice broke it and everyone began to move as directed, like nothing had just happened. 

Just before leaving, Rick stepped into Daryl's space suddenly, his hand grabbing the back of his neck to pull him closer, his lips grazing his ear. "Wait for me to come back in my bedroom. Carol will take care of my kids."

His voice was barely a whisper but enough to make Daryl shudder inwardly and blush in anticipation no matter how hard he tried not to. But he finally had to admit he had been fighting a losing battle.


	4. Chapter 4

He dug his knife into the window frame, drawing a jagged line across the surface like he had already done a million times tonight. Daryl knew that it was pointless, that he should stop this before the frame cracked, but he simply couldn't. It was quite dark outside and a dead silence hung over the town, which made him feel restless. The urge to go out, feel the wind rustling leaves and breathe air carrying the walkers' snarls and groans was overpowering but he had to resist it. He needed to wait here, he _chose _to wait here.__

__The bedroom was as neat and clean as the other rooms, succeeding in intensifying his feeling of being an outsider. It had a double bed, a dresser with a lamp sitting on it, and a crib for Judithーwhich was empty since Carol had taken her to look after her for the nightー, but Daryl hadn't touched any of them; he was leaning against the window frame, abstractedly keeping digging the wooden surface with his knife._ _

__Just like his uneasy, fidgety behavior, his mind was plagued with worry as a million thoughts whirled through his head. He should definitely have gone with Rick. It was not like he didn't trust Michonne; in fact, she would be the best and strongest one when it came to fighting and surviving. Just staying in a safe place and praying to God was not his thing, was all._ _

__And it would have been manageable if solicitude had occupied 100 percent of his heart and attention._ _

__Daryl couldn't help but think about what would happen when Rick came back from a run, about how those eyes had pierced through to his soul with the order to stay and wait, about his commanding voice, about his insistent touch. About what they would be after tonight. The things between them had changed in just a day. He had no idea where this would go, where Rick would lead him. The only sure thing was that he wanted to figure it out, no matter what the consequences. It was worth exploring, his gut told him so._ _

__His heart skipped a beat when the sound of the car engine was heard in the distance, faint but distinct. Shifting slightly, Daryl peeked through the window to get a better look at the van coming through the gate of the town and stopping near the front porch of Pete's home. After a few seconds, he could see Rick and the others step out of the van and carry things into the house in the darkness of the night. No yelling, no hissing, no grieving. No signs of emergency or doom._ _

__A wave of immense relief flooded through Daryl as he let out his breath in a long sigh. Everything seemed to have gone off without a hitchーnow, all the worry was gone, and what Daryl could do was hear his heart beat louder and faster, the extreme nervousness and anxiety and excitement rising up inside him. He turned back toward the inside of the room with his back leaning against the wall, tightening the grip on the hilt of his knife before the sharp blade forcefully dug in the marred frame, again._ _

__Waiting almost killed him, tormented him. It felt like an eternity until finally, finally he heard the front door of the house open and close quietly, then the familiar footsteps on the stairs. Daryl's heart was pounding so hard, the anxiety and anticipation squeezing his lungs so tight he hardly could breathe when the door of the room creaked. Chewing on the bottom lip, he couldn't look up, couldn't stop clinging to his knife as if it was a lifeline, even after the man stood in front of him._ _

__"You coulda refused and gone to sleep without waiting for me." Daryl heard his whispery voice over the frantic pumping of blood in his own ears, keeping his eyes downcast as the other's hand reached for him slowly, to prepare him for a touch. "Why didn't you?"_ _

__The warm fingers curled around Daryl's hunched shoulder, rubbing his bare skin in an affectionate way. Still unable to pull his gaze up, Daryl swallowed, tried to say something, anything, only to find nothing he could manage to utter._ _

__"Daryl."_ _

__Then there was that voice againーthe voice that had power to shake his core, to urge his instinct to take over his body and mind. He didn't need to be told twice; the sound of his voice, that single word were absolutely enough._ _

__"Cuz I want this," Daryl muttered, almost hoping nobody heard him. But of course Rick had no intention to let it go. "Want what?" His hand slid up Daryl's neck, thumb caressing the pulse that beat wildly in the fragile skin. Feeling the soft but firm touch, Daryl swallowed thickly again before exhaling a shuddering breath. "I want you... to need me."_ _

__It sounded so weak, pathetic, and desperate he hated it. He hated how much he meant it, how much he wanted it. Clamping his mouth and eyes shut, he let the shame pour over him as he wished to vanish like dust in the wind._ _

__He felt the other hand gently touch his around the hilt of his knife and flinched, eyes snapping open in a reflex. There was Rick's face, only inches away, his gaze so intent it was almost intrusive, the moment of softness gone so quickly. "Feel how much I need you, then."_ _

__Without giving Daryl time to let his words sink in, Rick pulled him away from the wall and tugged him toward the bed, having him sit there and look up at him. "Lie down on your back."_ _

__The hunger and domination were clear in his voice, sending a shockwave through Daryl's body, goosebumps surfacing on his skin. Taking deep breath, he kicked his boots off and lay down on the bed in a nonchalant way as he tried to act like a man who was afraid of nothing, despite the fact he had already exposed his biggest weakness, the need to be needed. Rick, who was standing in front of the bed and watching his every move, slipped his hand into his pocket and took out a roll of gauze which seemed to have been found in the clinic. He moved to one side of the bed, looking down at Daryl with his hands uncoiling the gauze. "Can I tie your wrists?"_ _

__Daryl was quite sure that a gleam of anxiety and fear flashed across his face but his stubbornness made him shake them off quickly and nod in silence. How could such a thin, soft fabric restrain and harm him? He made no resistance when Rick took his hands, wrapping the gauze around his wrists before tying them to each of the bed posts. The knot was not tight but enough for Daryl to feel uncomfortably exposed and vulnerable with his arms spread apart above his head. He looked up at one of his wrists bound to the post with an uneasy look until there was the slight squeaking of the bed and Rick climbed on top of him, straddling him with a faint smile. "Don't rip it, okay?"_ _

__As soon as Daryl gave a nod, Rick's hands began to unbuckle the other's belt, pulling his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. The cold night air hit his sensitive skin suddenly and Daryl gasped in surprise, his arms jerking involuntarily and almost ripping the gauze apart. A bright shade of red crept up his cheeks as he heard Rick chuckling above him. He tried to let his body go limp, but ended up tensing when Rick ran his hands down the inside of his bare thighs and grabbed the back of them to spread his legs apart a bit roughly._ _

__Without pause, without hesitation, Rick leaned down and took the head of Daryl's half hard cock into his mouth. The gentle suction made Daryl cry out and clench his fists, a powerful wave of pleasure rushing through him. He wanted to bury his face, keep his mouth shut and prevent any sounds from escaping but he couldn't, not when Rick ran his tongue around the head, sweeping over the slit, wiping the precum. Then he slowly swallowed the shaft, sucking and licking as his one hand cupped his balls and fondled them rapidly._ _

__Daryl threw his head back into the pillow, exposing his neck and panting helplessly, his chest rising and falling with his ragged breath. It was utterly different from blowjobs women had given him, so potent and forceful. Every time his stubble brushed against his skin and scratched it, he was reminded that this was undeniably real, that it was Rick who was sucking his dick, which heightened the sensations assaulting him._ _

__Rick's lips and tongue continued to work on his erection powerfully and ferociously, wet and noisy. Predatory. Daryl fought not to whine and writhe like a needy bitch, but to no avail, couldn't hold back the tiny, pitiful whimpers escaping him, his hips bucking up into the possessive mouth. His mind was too hazed with overwhelming pleasure to realize Rick's fingers were tracing the hot skin beneath his balls, rubbing and nudging his unpenetrated hole._ _

__Daryl had to be cautious not to tear the gauze tying his wrists to the posts each time the warmth engulfed his full length and the tip hit the back of Rick's throat, and it didn't take long before he was so close to coming. Arching up greedily, he squeezed Rick's head with his shaky thighs, eager for a bit more friction, but, all of a sudden, Rick pulled away with a wet little noise, one hand holding the end of Daryl's erection firmly. "Not yet. Don't come yet."_ _

__" _Rick…_ " his voice was too breathy, too lustful for Daryl to admit it was his. He struggled to lift his heavy lids and looked at the man between his legs, his own panting loud in his ears. With one hand around Daryl's aching cock, Rick leaned forward as he stared down at his captive, still fully dressed yet the look in his eyes was dangerously animalistic._ _

__"Tell me what you want to do, Daryl." He whispered, his free hand cupping Daryl's heated cheek, thumb tracing his bottom lip and smearing his precum on it. It took Daryl a few moments to understand what Rick had said and he felt a slight panic welling up inside him when he began to think about how to answer. No one had ever asked him that before. He had always been the one to ask what they wanted him to do, and even asking had earned him beatings and cuts and burns sometimes._ _

__"I, I want to come," was all he managed to say before looking away from Rick, desperate to hide his reddened face under his outstretched arm, long locks of his hair covering his shut eyes. He felt Rick's full lips on his neck and winced, gritting his teeth in attempt to keeping his pleading sounds from flowing as Rick nibbled at his sweaty skin, sliding down to his prominent collarbones, his belly button peeking out from the bottom of his shirt, then back to the base of his restrained cock, sucking and marking. At his oral assault, Daryl bit down hard on the thin fabric of his shirt around his shoulder, his cock throbbing in Rick's hand with the need to come._ _

__And that was the first time that he noticed the pad of Rick's finger was pressing into his opening. Daryl couldn't help squirming at the unfamiliar sensation. It didn't hurt, at least for now, but it didn't feel good, either. Still he said nothing. Timidly letting his gaze drift to his lower half, he found Rick's bright eyes on him as Rick offered him a wicked smile._ _

__"You'll come when I tell you. Hold up until then." Obviously he was aware of the look of anxiety on Daryl's face, the tone of his voice reassuring despite his cruel order. He released Daryl's cock and gave it a gentle stroke before pulling out a tube of lube from his pocket. Licking his lips nervously Daryl watched as Rick put a dollop on his fingers, spreading it around at Daryl's entrance, the other hand shoving his leg further apart._ _

__"There's nothing you need to worry about." Rick soothed, his confident eyes fixed on Daryl's, fingertips rubbing the rim of his hole. "I'm gonna make you come so hard."_ _

__It was quite embarrassing to Daryl that how easily his voice and words could thrill him, arouse him, drive him to the edge without doing anything further._ _


	5. Chapter 5

One slick finger pushed into him with no other warning and Daryl sucked in a breath, feeling it slip in more easily than he had anticipated, which embarrassed him not a little. He tried to keep still and accommodate himself to the unfamiliar, intrusive feeling, eyes fixed on the ceiling with his lips parted in concentration. He thought that this was okay, that this was going to feel good; or he forced himself to believe so.

But when the second finger was inserted, he felt the burn and sting, his breath coming fast and short. The pain was nothing compared to the ones he had been through, heck he even knew how much it would hurt when an arrow pierced your flank and you yanked it out of your flesh, nonetheless he couldn't stop a painful whimper from escaping. Because he was new to all this shit, nervous and frightened, not to mention the fact he had gotten hypersensitive to any stimulation since Rick's onslaught had started.

Without realizing it he had shut his eyes tightly, in attempt to distract himself from the pain, then suddenly the hot mouth was back on his cock, swallowing his shaft at once. Daryl moaned, thrusting his hips reflexively as his arms were shaking in the restraints. It was impressive how Rick could perceive Daryl's discomfort and knew the way to ease it effectively. The pain subsided and was quickly replaced by pleasure as Rick ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, sliding his fingers in and out of him, crooking them like he was looking for something. That was when his fingertip brushed it inside of Daryl and made him yelp, the entirely new, electric sensation running from the spot to his head.

Daryl couldn't stop his hips from rocking, ashamed of how eager he was for getting more friction on the spot, for taking his fingers deeper. He felt Rick smirk against his shaft before the third finger entered him, pounding the same spot, again and again with naughty, wet noises until Daryl cried out and saw stars. It sent wave after wave of pure pleasure through his body and he felt like he was being carried away somewhere, which scared him out of his wits.

"No, Rick, st- _mmm_ , s-stop," his voice came out cracked and shockingly weak as he fucking begged, but he didn't care, couldn't care, not when he was on the verge of drowning in an orgasm he wasn't allowed to have, even though Rick's mouth or hand didn't touch his cock anymore. Rick must have known that and he pulled out his fingers abruptly, staring down at Daryl panting and flushing heavily under him. Daryl's cock was leaking precum continuously on his belly, moistening his shirt as he tried to focus on breathing to get over the pleasure still flooding his body.

There was a short pause filled only with the sounds of their breathing before Rick started to undo his belt, removing his pants and underwear. Daryl saw his hard-on, unable to stop imagining how it would feel when the tip of his cock rubbed that spot inside of him. Just thinking about it made him shiver and squirm a bit, his heart racing in his chest. Rick took off his shirt too and placed himself over his prey, carding his hand through Daryl's tousled hair before cradling his head gently. The kiss on the skin of his neck was harsh and demanding, then the sharp bite and suck followed, making Daryl lose control again and groan, convulsing him.

"You belong to me and only me," Rick's voice was barely above a whisper against his skin, but left no room for arguing. In a fog of arousal and terror Daryl felt the head of his stiff cock nudging under his balls and pressing against his hole. Hesitantly he looked up at Rick, who was pulling himself away from him with one hand placed on one side of Daryl's head, the other curling around the nape of his neck and holding his head firmly, to keep their eyes locked forcibly. The blue orbs of Rick's were dark with lust and desire, the tone of his voice making Daryl tremble. "Don't let anyone else do this to you."

With his gaze fixed on Daryl's face, Rick pushed in carefully, and Daryl gasped at the feeling of being stretched open. It hurt, like he was split in two, even though Rick let just the head in and didn't move any further. His body was going rigid, eyes squeezed shut, arms shaking as he tried to kill the sharp pain he felt, almost desperate to do so. Daryl was afraid of being incapable of finding any pleasure in this and making it feel good for Rick. He could take pain, but a look of disappointment on Rick's face wouldn't be bearable. The fear was so strong he forced himself to nod at Rick to prompt him, pressing his lips tight, eyes shimmering with uncompromising determination.

Rick looked at his face intently, like he was confirming his intention, before sliding in a little further. Daryl's groan escalated, but this time, he felt a pleasurable twinge low in his stomach. Taking a few deep breaths, he let his hips move tentatively, to adjust to the feeling of Rick's cock invading him, to get friction against his sensitive spot inside him, and Rick thrust deeper into him perfectly in time with Daryl's movements. It sent a burst of sensation through both of their bodies, eliciting loud, guttural moans from the two simultaneously.

They started to move together, in a slow but eager rhythm as Daryl tried to concentrate on the delightful feeling pervading him, his head turned sideways, his cheeks pressed into the pillow. The pain hadn't gone away yet, mixed up with sparks of pleasure, the blended sensations overwhelming. It was an intense experience. Daryl wanted to hold something, for support, to keep his sanity, but he wasn't supposed to rip off the gauze tying his hands to the bedposts. The power of each thrust made his body slide up the bed as Rick picked up speed gradually, his cock going deeper and deeper into Daryl. Small whimpers sounding like a wounded animal came from Daryl's mouth until the full length of Rick's shaft penetrated him, the exquisite combination of pain and pleasure tearing a cry from him.

Daryl was breathing hard, almost hyperventilating, his whole body hot and damp and aching as Rick stayed still for a few moments and buried his face into Daryl's neck. He felt Rick sigh against him, a blissful sigh tickling his sensitive skin, his neglected cock gently pressed between their stomachs. A dull pain continued to throb inside him as Rick's erection was filling him completely, and Daryl was sure that he wouldn't be able to sit on a hard surface like a log or workbench for a while. But it was nothing he couldn't handle. Now Rick's arms were winding around his waist possessively and he just wanted to reach for him, to draw him closer until there was no room between them. He clenched his fists in frustration, the gauze nearly torn up. Instead he shut his legs slightly, wrapping Rick's torso with them before nuzzling into his curly hair without thinking. He hoped that Rick had gotten from him what he needed, that he was good enough for him in any way.

After a short pause Rick pulled away to look into Daryl's eyes, and slowly, awfully slowly, lowered himself. His lips were pressed against Daryl's, the pressure soft and light like a feather. Daryl was surprised at the fact Rick was kissing him, how gentle the sensation was, how much the kiss made him want to believe this was _something_. Not just need, not just sex. It was terribly greedy of him to desire it. He had tried pretending the whole thing had meant nothing to him when he had sucked him off in the warehouse, but it was wrong. He wanted it to mean something. To both of them.

Before he responded Rick broke the kiss, rising up slightly, not tearing his gaze from Daryl, not for a moment. Daryl couldn't look away, either. The blues of Rick's eyes were blazing like the summer sky, deep like a lake in forest. Artless beauty, which had been mesmerizing Daryl since he had been a kid. Unalterable, untouchable. Now he could see his reflection in them. It was like he became part of them, part of Rick.

"Take me," the words slipped out of his mouth without hesitation; and Rick wasted no time. His lips were back on Daryl's, the kiss deeper and hotter and more frenzied than before, full of need and lust, taking Daryl's breath away both literally and figuratively. Tilting his head to gain better access, Rick buried his hands in the dark, sweaty hair to cup the back of his head, teeth and tongue exploring every inch of Daryl's mouth. It was ferocious. Daryl moaned, eagerly responded to the assault with his own lips and tongue and his everything until a sudden, hard thrust of Rick's hips took him aback, making him gasp for air. He needed to breathe, but Rick's mouth sealed over his again, his tongue twisting with his as the cock inside him scraped against his sensitive spot over and over with a relentless series of thrusts, which drove Daryl out of control.

The pain changed into an incredible feeling, and Rick didn't stop, didn't give Daryl any time to catch some breath, his mouth and hips kept moving with rough force, faster and deeper. Daryl's cock was trapped between them, wet and swollen and throbbing against the hardness of their stomachs, rubbed by their bodies moving together. They groaned into each other as the sensations began to overtake them, too much to hold back. Finally Rick released Daryl's lips and his whining noises that had been lost in Rick's mouth fell from Daryl's, sounding so needy that he wanted to bite his tongue until he died. Then he felt Rick laughing lowly against his throat before pressing a soft kiss against it, which took the feeling of shame away and made him relax ridiculously easily.

Rick ran his hands along the smoothness of Daryl's outstretched arms and laced his fingers through his, palms so warm and firm, giving Daryl something to hold, something to anchor him. "You're mine," he whispered, his breath brushing at the skin of Daryl's neck and causing a violent shiver all the way down his spine. "Come with me now."

Rick began to pound into him harder and harder, his cock hitting the spot inside him dead-on, banging against it again, again, and again. There was no way Daryl could suppress a cry, nearly screaming but his voice was nothing more than a shaky breath, panting and wheezing as Rick's speed increased. He managed to grind his hips to meet every thrust, feeling his cock begin to pulse between their bodies, unable to stop the first blast of cum from erupting. His head was spinning, and all he could feel was Rick's cock inside him, Rick's chest against his, Rick's arms along his, Rick's fingers tangling with his, Rick's breath into his skin. All he was feeling was _Rick._

His orgasm ripped through him and he whimpered weakly, holding the other's hands with fierce desperation as his cum splattered over their chests. The explosion of pleasure was so intense Daryl arched his back and clenched Rick's cock tightly, hearing Rick groan. With a couple more forceful thrusts Rick came into him, placing his forehead on Daryl's as he let out a low moan of his name against his lips. The feeling of warm liquid shooting inside him and filling him up was completely new to Daryl and he couldn't help but shudder.

Opening his eyes slowly, Daryl gazed up at the other's face right in front of him, almost timidly like he expected he would see a disappointed or disgusted look in those eyes. But there was the pure rapture on Rick's face instead. His eyes were being closed, lips parted, breath heavy and deep. His usual frown lines were smoothed out and he looked content, Daryl's heart swelling at the sight. With their fingers still entwined, he felt his cock soften inside him and it slipped from his hole as some fluid seeped from him down the crack of his ass, the feeling making him blush.

The lids looked heavy as Rick blinked slowly, staring into Daryl's eyes before kissing him again. It remained chaste, just the pressing of lips, but the way Rick tightened his grip on his hands touched something deep inside Daryl, a sense of belonging and being needed. He couldn't allow himself to crave more.

Before long Rick pulled back, and began to wipe off Daryl's cum on their chests with his own shirt wordlessly. Now the moments were gone and suddenly Daryl found it awkward to be lying under Rick, half naked, with his wrists tied to the bedposts. So as soon as he was released from the restraints, he sat up quickly despite the stinging pain from penetration, pulling up his boxers and jeans with his slightly numb hands. The second he scooted to the edge of the bed and dropped his legs over the side, a hand shot out, grabbing his bicep firmly to halt him in his tracks. "Where're you goin'?"

Daryl glanced at Rick and saw his still naked body that was glistening with sweat in a sensual way. Daryl's eyes dropped down away from him instantly. "Shower," Daryl mumbled, picking at a loose thread on his jeans nervously, hands fidgety. He didn't lift his gaze from his lap but could feel Rick's eyes boring into him, so intently it sent tingles down his spine.

"Use my bathroom over there." Rick's voice was calm but compelling as he ran his hand down Daryl's bare arm, his gaze never leaving him. "Come back to me. I'm waiting here for you."

Daryl nodded without a second thought as he rose to his feet; he headed towards the bathroom, keeping his eyes downcast, a tinge of red visible on his cheeks. There was no doubt he would do as he was told, because he knew where he belonged. It was not the town, not the world. He belonged to the man who needed him, desired him, was waiting for him, more than he did to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
